


Constantly

by TalkMeDown



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kid!Lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMeDown/pseuds/TalkMeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock will always be Mycroft's little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantly

_"When I'm big, I'm going to be strong."_

_"Only if you finish your dinner."_

_"Pirates don't eat peas."_

_"You're not a pirate, you're a boy."_

_"Shiver me timbers!"_

_"Still a boy."_

_"I'm telling Mummy."_

_"Fine, you're a pirate, now eat your dinner!"_

 

Mycroft remembered Sherlock small and needy, and not quite smart enough. He remembered him wide-eyed and inquisitive, particular and unpredictable. Sherlock was his little brother, whether the years passed or not. Mycroft remembered Sherlock crying and thumb-sucking, bed-wetting and consumed by nightmares. He remembered his little, baby brother with his dummy and blanket, with his juice cup and just two, front teeth. He was old enough to remember Sherlock's birth, too, but the Sherlock that Mycroft saw when he looked at his brother, even now, ranged from three to ten - curly-haired and imploring, desperate to learn but never quite grasping it all.

When Mycroft heard Sherlock's name in conversation, his mental image was of a small boy in shorts - one sock up and one down in a bunch - carrying Cuddles the Giraffe in his left hand by the neck and a pirate hat in his right, crying about something or nothing with his nose running and his cheeks red, tired and frustrated. He didn't see the tall, dark-haired man with distinguished features and a reputation - no consulting detective or grown man of any kind, just his kid brother, who needed him and whom he worried about, constantly.


End file.
